


Some Things Aren't Worth The Risk

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [69]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Kidnapped Peter, Kidnapping, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Scott Lang, Protective Tony Stark, Starvation, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Peter, Diana, and the rest of the Avengers kids are kidnapped.





	Some Things Aren't Worth The Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt.

"Peter..." A small voice whispers. "Please wake up..." 

Peter groans when someone shakes his shoulder and he blinks heavy eyelids open. He heard the kids more than he saw them first. His senses told him all of the Avengers kids were with him and they were definitely not home. The room they were in was dark so it took the teen's eyes a couple of seconds to adjust before he saw the kids huddled on a single mattress in the corner of the windowless room. Mainly Clint's kids and... _fuck_...Diana. She could barely sit up by herself and she was mainly on a bottle and pureed food still. Tony and Stephen were still introducing solids to her, and Peter had no idea how long they had been there.

Based on the smell, either she or Nathaniel needed a diaper change.

Cassie was the one that had woken him up though. Peter groans again when he tries to move, and his entire body screams at him to take it slow. He cracks his neck and stumbles to his feet as Cassie moves away and looks around the room to look for any cameras or mics. There weren't many places to hide those things since the mattress was the only piece of 'furniture' in the room, and once he confirms there's no cameras or mics, he turns to the kids.

Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel were in their own little huddle. Diana was sitting up next to them surprisingly not too upset with their current predicament (small mercies, Peter thought; though it wouldn't last long), and Cassie had returned to the teen's sister to make sure she didn't fall down. Which answered his question of who had taken care of her when he was unconscious.

"Does whoever took us know I'm Spiderman?" Peter asks them.  
Cassie shakes her head. "I don't think so. They took your bracelet though and broke it."  
"Damn it." The teen mutters under his breath.

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The bracelet would have at least been able to tell FRIDAY and Victor his location, but they somehow managed to break his nanotech? He couldn't try breaking them out either because he had no idea how many people he was dealing with and if they had guns. He wouldn't be the reason one of the kids got hurt. He had no choice but to wait and hope his parents and the rest of the team would find them. Peter would have to make sure the kids were safe and taken care of.

As if on cue, the door is cracked open just enough to throw in some food and baby supplies before closing again, and the lock turning back into place echoes loudly in the nearly bare room. Peter didn't waste any time to go through the small amount they were given. Their captors didn't seem to want them dead so the teen figured the food was safe to eat as he evenly distributed granola bars to the older kids, before making quick work of both Diana's and Nathaniel's dirty diapers.

For once, he was glad his parents had the mind to show him how to do it.

Once those were thrown in a bag and tied as tightly as possibly, he throws the bag near the door, and hands Cooper a jar of baby food. "Can you feed your brother?"  
"Yeah." The boy says quietly. "Sometimes I help Mom and Dad."  
"Good. That's your job right now."  
"Why can't you get us out Peter?" Lila asks and the teen sighs.  
"I don't know anything about who has us or where we are, and I don't want to risk getting you guys hurt if I try something. We'll just have to sit and wait for our parents to come get us."

Thankfully, the kids accepted his answer and ate their food in silence as Peter fed Diana. He didn't want to mention guns. That would only scare them more, and they were probably only staying calm because Peter was with them. It went without saying that he wouldn't let anything happen to them as long as he was able, but that was another problem he didn't voice. Granola bars would not hold the teen over. His metabolism was too fast and in the likely event he and the kids would be here for more than a couple of days, it would be a problem. Unfortunately, he would have to at least tell Cassie of the possibility that he would get very weak, very fast. She had a good head on her shoulders. For now though, he would play it by ear. It was all he could do.

______________________

Alarms blare throughout the tower, scaring both Tony and Stephen into consciousness, and both parents jump out if bed, only for their knees to buckle and their heads spin. Both men grab onto the nearest piece of furniture to steady themselves and wait for the dizzy spell to pass and Tony waves his hand in the air to get FRIDAY to turn off the alarms. 

Once the floor goes quiet again, Tony shakes the last of the dizzy fog from his head. "Wh-what's going on?!" He croaks out.  
"Boss! All of the children are missing!" The AI responds with a hint of distress.  
"What?! Why wasn't anyone warned?!" Tony yells.  
"A virus was released into my programming. It took me until now to destroy it and fix it. Victor is still offline." FRIDAY says.

Tony and Stephen rush out of the room and separately check Peter's and Diana's bedrooms, and the sorcerer comes out of Peter's with a hand over his mouth. Tony joins him moments later and anxiously combs his hand through his hair as the elevator hisses open and both Clint and Scott rush in. Their words die on the tips of their tongues when they notice the anguish on the couple's faces and the archer swears loudly.

"Peter and Diana are gone too." Scott says.  
"Did you both wake up dizzy?" Stephen asks quietly.  
Clint nods and Tony rubs his eyes. "FRIDAY, any explanation?"  
"I'm sensing traces of sleeping gas in the vents."  
"Flush out the tower and track Peter."  
"I've already tried Boss. Karen is offline. I believe Peter's suit has been destroyed."  
Tony snarls. "Find my kids FRI. I don't care how you do it."

Stephen storms into Peter's room and has to hold himself back from tearing his and Diana's room apart to find a strand of hair. Someone took his cubs and he was _furious_. Mama Bear had pushed back the doctor and the sorcerer. Clint and Scott quickly caught onto what Stephen was doing and left to hopefully find hair strands from their own kids on their own floors while the rest of the Avengers came up a few minutes later, tired but alert. The alarms had woken them up as well and Stephen could only guess that they had to fight through the side effects of the sleeping gas. While he tore apart the family floor, Tony filled them in on the situation, and half of them decided that a blind search was better than nothing before leaving. The other half stayed to help look for hair or through the city's cameras.

Unfortunately, Scott and Clint came back empty handed, and it triggered and anxiety attack in _Stephen_. His breathes came in short gasps. He froze in the middle of the living room, hands shaking, and Tony had to ignore his own terror to get his husband to sit on the couch and calm down.

"Stephen, listen to me. We'll find them. Peter's probably with all of them and he'll take care of the kids until we do."  
"They might know he's Spiderman. His bracelet--" Stephen starts, his voice quivering.  
"Can be mistaken as a tracker. It doesn't mean they know." Tony grabs one of the sorcerer's trembling hands and places it over his heart. "Right now, just focus on breathing. You're hyperventilating."

Stephen focuses on Tony's heartbeat and matches his breathing with the engineer's until he feels himself calm down. He buries his face into his hands once he pulls away and slouches forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and Wanda walks over to rub his back. Stephen couldn't help but think of worst case scenarios and it took a lot just to beat those thoughts away before they gave him another panic attack. He felt powerless. He had no way of searching for his kids. They had to hope that they caught some kind of glimpse of anything in cameras and that was already failing based on the negative mumbles coming from the remaining part of the team.

Stephen resists when he feels himself being tugged down, but the other person doesn't relent until he finally allows himself to be guided down. To his surprise, his head didn't land on Tony's lap, but Wanda's. She must have taken the billioanire's place to help keep him calm while Tony went back to help look for the missing kids.

It made him feel pathetic, but at the same time, he needed it. He would continue to be useless if he didn't rest and kept panicking. He had no choice but to wait unless someone came across a hairbrush or something.

______________________

A couple of days had passed, and Peter only knew that because their captors fed them three times a day. It was always dry, non-perishable foods, and just enough to keep the other kids stomachs from growling. All but him of course. His stomach felt like it was trying to eat itself, and just yesterday he was feeling extremely tired and sluggish. Now? He could barely move. It was a good thing he told Cassie what was going to happen, and made sure she could take over his duties because he was now completely unfunctional. Cooper and Lila had noticed, and he could tell they were trying really hard to stay calm. If they started freaking out, the babies would follow, and Peter was the only one in the room that would be able to soothe Diana if she started crying. Cassie had done an amazing job so far in keeping the babies happy, only leaving them to Cooper and Lila when she tried to help Peter at least drink some water. He was beyond food at this point. He tried to eat this morning but it took too much energy that he didn't have.

"Peter." The teen slowly opens his eyes and Cassie holds up a bottle of water to his mouth so he can take a few gulps. She had learned quickly to read his facial expressions and Peter hated that she had to do this. She was ten for crying out loud! He glances toward the kids on the mattress and Cassie pulls the water away. "They're asleep." She puts the lid back on the water bottle before looking down at the floor. "You're dying aren't you?"

Oh god. She wasn't supposed to be this attentive. Peter couldn't even lie and tell her no or _at least_ shake his head...but he was. He honestly didn't know how much longer his body could go without proper sustenance. He was probably dragging out the inevitable with the water, but no matter how miserable he felt, he would cling for as long as he could for the other kids. If he died, they would definitely panic.

"Daddy will help find us. So you have to stay alive."

He was trying. He was hanging on by his fingertips, and he never wanted to be held by his parents so badly until now. He was cold, his limbs were heavy, he was beyond starving, and he was dehydrated. He wished he could at least make his way over to Diana so he could cuddle with her but even that was impossible. 

He would die here.

Peter was only comforted by the fact that when he did, Stephen and Tony still had Diana.

The thought pushed a single tear out of the corner of his eye and down his cheek, something Cassie noticed and gently wiped away. She then grabbed her blanket and laid it over Peter's shoulders. A small comfort. It was thin and barely kept the cold out but it was nice all the same.

Cassie and the other kids jump when the door flies open, and one if their kidnappers steps in with a flashlight and surveys the room before settling on Peter. The teen squints until Cassie holds her hand in front of his eyes, and Peter begs his limbs to move when the man steps in closer.

"What's wrong with him?"  
Cassie squares her shoulders and looks up at the kidnapper. "He's sick! He needs a hospital!"  
"Not happening." Diana starts crying from being loudly disturbed from her nap. "Shut her up before I do."  
"Only he can do it and he's too weak!" Cassie yells as she points to Peter. For a ten year old she was very brave.  
"Fine."

Peter's eyes widen in pure, unadulterated terror when the man approaches the mattress and crying baby. He fought his body and another tear rolls down his cheek when his limbs betray him yet again. He was supposed to protect his sister and he couldn't even do that. He would have to watch this man kill her. He would have sobbed when the man pulls a knife out, but the fear was soon replace with relief when a golden whip lashes out and wraps around the kidnapper's wrist.

"If you hurt _any_ of them, I will renounce my oath and kill you." Stephen says with a menacing growl from the open doorway.

Peter watches as the man is suddenly thrown onto his back, away from the children on the mattress, and Levi wraps itself around the man to restrain him. Scott grows back from his ant-size and rushes over to Cassie, gently cupping her cheeks, and Stephen gathers Diana into his arms.

"Oh peanut...are you okay?"  
Cassie's lower lip quivers but she holds back her tears as she looks at Peter. "He's sick Daddy. Really sick."  
Scott looks over at the teen and swears when he takes in the boy's ashen skin and dulling eyes. "Strange! Something's wrong with Peter!"

Stephen's head snaps in their direction and he moves away from Clint's kids when the man himself enters the room, and crouches next to Scott. He reaches out with a free hand to lift his son's chin and his heart plummets.

"Were you fed?" He asks Cassie.  
"Yeah...but Peter said it wasn't enough for him. They only gave us some granola bars, water, and baby food."  
Stephen was starting to panic again. "When did he stop eating?"  
"Last night."

The sorcerer hands Diana to Scott and turns to open a portal straight to the tower's med-bay. Clint and Scott waste no time going through with the other kids, and Stephen scoops Peter up into his arms.

"Victor, send a message to Tony that we have the kids and we're back at the tower!"  
"Yes doctor."

Stephen steps through the portal, letting it close behind him and leaving the team behind in the house Cassie's hair had led them to, and carefully lays Peter on a vacant bed. When he finds the teen's eyes closed and the boy unresponsive, he yells for Bruce who moves from Lila's side to join the sorcerer.

"His body is shutting down."

_____________________

Peter had slipped into a coma and his parents were devastated. He was hooked up to so many machines, a feeding tube being one of his many attachments, and his survival was still questionable. The other kids were reasonably healthy and were just sent to bed after a proper meal, showers, and their parents...except for Cassie. She finally let her brave face fall away and she cried. Not because of what they went through, but because Peter had made sacrifices to keep them safe and fed and could die because of it. Tony and Stephen almost never left Peter's side until both Clint and Scott made them. They promised to help take turns watching over the teen since it was the least they could do for him after what he did for their kids, and that was where Scott was two weeks after they recovered the kids.

Peter still showed no signs of waking.

"You sleep any longer shortstack, your parents will be in here next." The ex-con mumbles.  
"Bruce says he's getting better." Rhodey says as he enters the room. "It's up to Peter whether to wake up or not."  
"Then he should wake up soon right? We know this kid, he wouldn't worry Mom and Dad anymore if he can help it."  
"That's the hope. You need a break?"  
"Nah...I just got here. Thanks though." Scott says with a flippant wave and picks up the tv remote to put on a show as Rhodey gently takes one of Peter's hand in his.

They both sit back in their uncomfortable chairs to watch tv and Scott's shift goes by uneventfully. At least until Clint walks in. Then Rhodey physically jumped out if his seat and looked down at Peter when his hand was squeezed lightly. Scott jumps out of his own as Clint rushes over to join them, and they all find brown eyes looking up at them groggily. Peter lifts his free hand to fuss with the feeding tube but Scott quickly stops him and keeps the teen's hand in his, much like Rhodey.

"Hang on kiddo. I'll get Bruce and your parents." Clint says before running out of the room.  
"Two squeezes for yes, and one for no. I know you probably feel miserable, but are you okay otherwise?" Rhodey asks. Peter squeezes his hand twice, and pretty quickly much to the colonel's satisfaction. "Need Mama Bear cuddles?" He asks and smiles when the teen squeezes his hand _hard_ twice. "I'll take that as an enthusiastic yes."  
Bruce barges into the room and looks over Peter, before telling the adults on either side of the bed that he was going to remove the tube. It was probably going to be uncomfortable for Peter so they were to stay and give him some support. The teen squirms briefly as Bruce removes the tube as carefully as possible and then coughs to get the foreign feeling out of his throat.

"Mum...and Dad..." Peter wheezes.  
"They'll be here any second kiddo." Scott reassures him. "I'll probably be kicked out when they do, so I wanted to say thank you for what you did. Cassie's really worried."

Peter nods, still a little groggy and weak, and almost instantly releases Scott and Rhodey to raise his arms when Stephen is the first to run into the room. He didn't care if he looked childish. He just knew he wanted to collect on those hugs he so desperately wanted while in captivity, and even now when he was feeling weak. Scott barely had enough time to move out of the way when the sorcerer rushed over to sit on the side of the bed and answer his son's silent request and pull him into his arms.

"You're okay. You're safe." 

He wasn't even sure if the words were for him or for Stephen. Both probably. Peter tugs the sorcerer down and the man understands immediately, making himself as comfortable as possible on the small bed so the teen can curl into him as much as possible. Peter let himself drown in Stephen's natural scent and was only soothed further when the smell motor oil and coffee filled the room. He didn't have to look up to know Tony was there too. A calloused hand brushes his hair away from his forehead long enough for the engineer to plant a gentle kiss on it before letting his hair flop back down and making the bed dip in the small area left open.

"Normally I would yell at you for being stupid-"  
Peter frowns and curls into Stephen even more, and the sorcerer glares up at his husband. "Tony!"  
"Buy you were far from stupid Underoos. You decided to sit and wait instead of risking the other kids lives by trying to fight your way out, and I am _so_ proud of you. You scared the shit out of me and Mama Bear but you did the right thing." Tony finishes.

His words were what brought on the teen's tears. He had been scared since his body started to shut down on him and made his one of his fears a reality, not being able to protect others. Especially Diana, and was upset with himself because he had to force Cassie into a position she shouldn't have been in in the first place. He had felt like he did everything wrong, and Tony came and broke down his wall of doubts with just a few words.

"Kid, Laura and I are so grateful that you were there. Things could have been a lot worse, but my kids came home unharmed and only a little bit hungry." Clint adds.  
Peter's tears slow and he fists the front of Stephen's shirt. "I couldn't help Diana. I _tried_ but--"  
Tony stops him by brushing his hair back again. "Dia's fine. We don't blame you. You were sick and Mama Bear got there in time. There are some things you can't help or control."  
"Cassie had to--" Peter starts again but Scott interrupts.  
"Cas is fine. She was more worried about you."  
Peter turns his head to look up at Scott. "I'm pretty sure she saved my life. I want to thank her before she goes back to her mom's."  
The ex-con grins. "Sure thing shortstack. Get some rest though."

Scott pats the teens leg and Clint gently ruffles his hair before the two leave, leaving Tony, Stephen, Rhodey, Bruce with Peter. He was getting tired again, still weak, but he could move and talk and that was already enough to relieve some of anxiety. Once he saw with his own eyes that all of the kids were safe and healthy, that would help with the rest of it.

Getting to cuddle Mama Bear was a huge plus.

"Looks like I'm not needed anymore. I'll be upstairs." Rhodey squeezes Peter's shoulder. "I'm glad to see you awake kid."  
"He can try something solid, just not too much. Call if you need me." Bruce says before following the colonel out of the room.  
"You wanna try to eat something Underoos?"  
Peter shakes his head. "Just wanna go back to sleep."  
"Do you want us to stay?" Stephen asks softly.  
"At least until Dia needs you." Peter says before burying his face into the sorcerer's neck.  
Tony chuckles. "I don't think Nat will mind babysitting. We'll be here when you wake up again."  
"Okay..." The teen mumbles. "Love you."  
Tony and Stephen smile. "Love you too kid."

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely has medical inaccuracies. I also realize that Nathaniel is older than I made him. Oops >_<


End file.
